Afterlife with Beetlejuice
by POTCobsessor
Summary: A girl dies after a tradgic accident. She finds herself spending her after life with a rude, body part grabbing, ghost named Beetlejuice. She despises this man at first, but can she grow to love him? Even though her True love Is still living?based on movi
1. Death

Please everyone review!! If your reading this just go ahead and review it, whether u love it or hate it please!!! Ok so this I REPEAT!!! THIS IS NOT BASED OF THE CARTOON. IT'S BASED OFF OF TIM BURTON'S MOVIE BEETLEJUICE!!! The beginning is kind of mushy love stuff, but the story line changes once she meets beetlejuice, so read it all!!!

"I'm so excited about tonight!" Sara exclaimed.

"Me too!" Michael responded. He leaned in to kiss her.

Everything in Sara's life finally went right after meeting Michael. He was sweet, kind, and would do anything for her. He was quite handsome as well. Even though they were both only 17 Sara knew she was going to marry Michael, and she was sure Michael felt the same way about her. She was never the type to attract any male companionship. She dressed completely proper and she was so incredibly shy and quiet, but she felt so secure and safe around Michael that it wore off around him.

"Let's get going sweetie." Michael suggested.

"I'm coming!" Sara called from the other room.

Michael and Sara were off to see a movie and to have a nice relaxing evening. In the car they both sang along to their favorite songs and discussed their relationship. Michael drove with ease while talking to Sara.

"Do you love me?" Sara asked.

"Of course I do!" Michael answered. Sara smiled.

"I would spend my entire life taking care of you." Sara responded. "And I would do anything for you!"

Michael smiled, then shifted into a more serious mood. He turned towards her.

"I would die for you."

"OH MY GOD MICHAEL WATCH OUT!!!!" The last thing Sara heard was a horn blasting.

Sara entered her home during daylight hours. Immediately she became confused. She didn't remember anything from her evening with Michael. She started to panic. She searched for her parents. She heard weeping. She found her parents in the living room, tears running down their cheeks. "Mom, Dad! I'm home." They didn't respond. Sara walked up to her mother and tried to tap her shoulder. Her hand went straight through her. She gazed at her hands with amazement and fear. So many thoughts rushed through her head. She couldn't think. She immediately began to cry. She became angry, irritated, and confused. "What's happening to me?!" She screamed out loud. Suddenly her parents disappeared into a mist and her surrounding shifted into a dark waiting room.

She looked at her surroundings. The walls seemed distorted, and everything had a greenish glow to it. The people in the room did not look well at all. One person had terrible burn marks across his face, and another person had stab wounds and his head was placed on his knee. Then there was this man dressed quite oddly. He was dressed in black and white stripes, had dark deep circles around his eyes, and it looked like he had mold growing from his head. Sara was scared to death, and more confused than ever. She just sat in an empty chair, still as a rock, trying to comprehend what was happening. The man in the black and white kept staring at her, and unlike Michael, he wasn't staring into her eyes. His focus was a bit below eye level. The man switched seats and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey babe," He said in a raspy voice.  
Sara gave a shy smile and a nod. Hoping he would just go away.

"So are you new?" He asked.

Sara didn't know what to do so she just ignored him.

"You know." The man started. "You look smoking hot for a car crash girl."  
"WHAT?" Sara screamed. She didn't even notice that he called her "smoking hot"

"Yeah unfortunate, but hey.." he laughed with a snort. "It's not that bad being dead. Just look at me." He said pointing to himself. Sara started to cry.

The man saw his chance. "There, there." He said in a somewhat soothing voice. He gave her a hug, and while doing so felt her up. "GET OFF ME!" Sara screamed. She stood up and went over to the main desk where a greenish woman sat. "Tell me what's going on!" Sara begged. "And get me away from that man!!"

The woman behind the desk shouted at him. "Beetlejuice! Down boy!" The man was staring at Sara with a huge grin. The woman flipped her hair and continued.

"Sorry about that miss. Anyhow.. It seems you died in a car accident with a male companion."  
"Michael! Oh my God is he alright?!"

The woman nodded. "Yes, yes, you on the other hand not so much."

"Why am I here?" Sara asked.

"Well your dead.. and it seemed you needed some help, so Juno will be with you in a moment. So please just grab a ticket." I grabbed one which read 1,552,927. The counter said 5.

Sara sat in the chair farthest away from the man in stripes. The man again sat next to her. "Miss! Miss!" Sara called for the lady behind the desk. She was ignoring her and simply continued to gaze over her magazine. "What's the matter, babe?" The man asked with his cheek against hers. Sara pushed him away with disgust. He proceeded to rub her knee and moved up towards her thigh. Sara was in shock that a man would do such a thing. She swatted his arm. "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? "The man simply smiled.

"Com'on! Tell me what's bothering you." The man continued.

"Well my problem is that 1) I'm dead! 2) You're freaking me out! And 3)… I won't see Michael or my family again!" Sara started to weep. The woman behind the counter pounded on the window. "Hey! Quiet!" She screamed.

Sara's mind began to swirl. She became so frustrated. Everything seemed to be dropped into her lap at once. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She shouted.

The striped man smiled. "No problem."

Oh no! Whats going to happen! Review, and i will write another chapter. Or tell me I suck (in some what of a nice way) JUST REVIEW! please!


	2. Beetlejuice tries to trick Sara

I would like to thank omg, Yetipie, DP-shrine-in-closet-girl, and Neonn, for their reviews! I very much so appreciate it! If you're reading this, make sure to review! If you're like wow this is awesome, review. If your like wow this sucks, review! Please! Also this whole story won't go with the movie (like Beetlejuice's obsession with getting out of the afterlife) but it will have the same sort of idea. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Welcome home babe." The man welcomed.

"What do you mean home?" Sara asked. "I didn't in any circumstance agree to live with you! I don't even know who you are!"

"Well…" the man clapped his hands and pointed to himself.

"I'm Beetlejuice. What's your name babe?

"I don't want to know you. I don't care who you are. I just want to leave!"

Sara made her way towards the door. The door handle was covered with a greenish slime oozing towards the floor. Sara gulped and placed her hand on the door handle. Beetlejuice ran up to her and violently pushed her away. He spread his arms across the door creating a barrier. "Com'mon, you don't have to leave." He persisted. "Look around you, I even made the room all romantic and shit." Beetlejuice said with desperation. Sara viewed her surroundings. The room was incredibly dark, dusty, and disgusting. The walls were striped black and white. Bugs were crawling all over the floor. Mice were chewing on some moldy cheese on top of the bed stand. Dead flowers were laid on the bed. Spider webs hung from the ceiling down to the floor. There was a full length cracked mirror and posters of nearly naked demon women on the walls. There was even a corpse slouched in the corner.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sara shouted. "This place is hideous!" Beetlejuice smiled with a sense of pride. Sara became incredibly frustrated. She tried to push Beetlejuice out of the way, but he wouldn't move. He just smirked. Sara immediately took her hand off him and brushed her hands off on her jeans. She turned around trying to escape him in any way she could. The room started to make her sick. She became faint. Beetlejuice grabbed her from behind and turned her towards him. "Relax babe." He kissed her right on the mouth and gave out a huge laugh arching his entire body backwards. Sara wiped her mouth. "Get away from me you perv!" Sara shouted. She couldn't move. Every part of the room terrified her. She wished she was home with her family and Michael. She shouted out loud. "I want to go home!" Her voice became shaky, for she was about to cry. It seemed she had no inner monologue. "I want to go home and not be in this hellhole!" She burst into tears. "I just want to go home, home, home, home!"

The floor immediately became clear from all manifestations. The striped walls faded and became much more recognizable. They turned into the flower wallpapered walls of her own room. Sara gave a sigh of relief. Beetlejuice was gone. She glanced at a picture of Michael and herself. Her thoughts became clouded. She was confused about being dead. She didn't even know who Juno was. She was also concerned that Beetlejuice would some how find her again. Sara sat on her bed. The house seemed so quiet, except for the few sobs from her parents. Sara began to weep again. She had become tired from the excessive crying she had recently been doing. She decided to sleep.

When Sara awoke in the morning her parents had left for work. She decided to visit Michael to see if he had missed her at all. Sara became quite excited and ran down the hall to the front door. She opened the door and stepped into a different dimension. Sand was everywhere, and there were few odd shaped formations. Everything else was a bright blue. Sara felt the ground shake. In the corner of her eye she saw something move in a snakelike fashion. Sara turned around and bolted for the door. (Which seemed to be floating) She was breathing extremely heavily from adrenaline and fear. She pulled herself up, opened the door, and ran inside. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Sara was gasping for breath. She was back inside her house. Sara took some deep breaths and tried to make sense of what had been happening to her. She wandered back toward her room. She sat on her bed, frozen. She felt numb. Her whole experience felt surreal. "What's going on?" She asked out loud. At that moment her TV turned on. She heard a loud mocking laughter.

"What do you think is going on? Your dead!" it was Beetlejuice. He was inside the TV walking around in a graveyard setting.

"Leave me alone!" Sara shouted. "I'm sick of you."

"Aww… your confused?" Beetlejuice mocked. Sara buried herself into a pillow.

"Yes." She muffled into the pillow.

Beetlejuice had a malicious grin. He leaned against a gravestone. "How about I show you the ropes of this being dead thing?"

Sara lifted her head. "Wasn't Juno supposed to help me?" Sara questioned.

"Let me tell ya somethin babe." Beetlejuice started. "Juno doesn't know half of what I do about bein dead. She is ALWAYS miserable."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sara asked.

"Well look at me. Do I seem like a pretty satisfied guy?" Beetlejuice asked with a huge grin.

"I suppose so." Sara answered.

"Don't ya want a happy afterlife?"

Sara nodded.

"Then listen to me." Beetlejuice said with a grin.

WHOA! What's going to happen?? Review and I will update as soon as possible! If u don't review I will be very sad! Please make my day! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Sara tries something diffrent

Thank you so much reviewers!!! Thank you Yetipie, Neonn, and DP-Shrine-In-Closet-Girl!!!!! Please review! Please! When you done reading, make my day and review!!!

Beetlejuice cleared his throat, creating an incredibly nasty sound. "Ya, can't be so uptight babe."

Sara sighed. She knew she was a little uptight, but that's just who she is. She can't really change that…Can she? She never really thought about it.

"I know I'm a little uptight." Sara confessed in a quiet tone.

"A little?" Beetlejuice said with a snort. "Look at yourself!"

Sara got off her bed and walked up to her floor length mirror. Even for a dead girl she looked incredibly proper. Her blonde hair (Which was becoming grayer by the day) was completely straight and in order. Her now deathly pale face was clean. Her standard jeans were clean. Her blouse was unwrinkled and in order. Sara smoothed out her blouse making sure it would stay that way. Knowing everything was in order, she gave herself a little smile. Sara glanced at the TV.

Beetlejuice was pretending to be in deep thought. He was leaning against a tall gravestone scratching his chin. His eyes opened wide and he snapped his fingers with sudden delight. It looked as though a sudden bolt of electricity went through him.

"I have an idea babes."

Sara was listening intently.

"Why don't you spend some time at my place?" Beetlejuice proposed. Sara quickly responded. "Why on Earth would I want to spend any amount of time in your ghastly home?"

Beetlejuice sighed.

"That is exactly why babe! You need to open yourself to new experiences."

Sara took a moment to think. She thought about her life. In the 17 years she was living she never left state. She never went away for a vacation. She never did anything that involved being out of her routine. Maybe she should spend sometime with Beetlejuice. He sure did seem…intresting…. Then Sara thought more rationally. Why would Beetlejuice want to help her? Then another thought came to her. She thought about staying in her home…forever. Never leaving.

"Maybe I do need to open myself up to a few new things." Sara admitted.

Beetlejuice stood up straight, smoothed back his messy hair, and smiled with true delight.

"Ready babe?" Beetlejuice asked.

Sara gulped. Her body tightened. She made a slight nod.

Beetlejuice lightly zapped Sara from the TV with a manic laugh.

Sara was back in Beetlejuice's home. All the nightmarish things she recalled were still there.

"How can you live like this?" Sara asked.

Beetlejuice shrugged. "How do you live so uptight?" Beetlejuice responded. Sara shrugged.

"So…what was you name again?" Beetlejuice asked.

"My name is Sara." Beetlejuice nodded. He made his way towards the kitchen, stepping on many insects along the way. "Can you get those Sara?"

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"You heard me." Beetlejuice responded from the kitchen.

Sara was in fact here to do something different. She pulled out a tissue from her jean pocket and delicately picked up two bugs. Sara felt like she was about to vomit. She scurried to the kitchen, trying to avoid stepping on anymore bugs. She placed the insects on the counter.

The kitchen wasn't much better from the other parts of his home. The sink was stained brown, flies were on any food left out, and there was absolutely no sunlight.

Beetlejuice took the bugs placed them in a pan and started to fry them up. Sara just stood there in shock. Beetlejuice whistled a happy tune while flipping the bugs around in the pan. He presented the bugs to Sara on gray cracked china with tiny skulls around the rim.

"Eat up babe."

"No." That's all Sara could say. No way would she eat a bug, there wasn't even a slight possibility of her eating a bug.

"Ok babes here is the situation. I brought you here so you could do something different. You can either eat a perfectly delicious bug. Or we can go to my room… and you can have the experience of being with a perfectly delicious ghost."

The possibility of her eating a bug changed quite a bit.

Yes I know this is short. But I do updates pretty quick. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
